Спринкл Медлей/Галерея
Первый сезон Popular background ponies staring at Twilight S01E01.png|Магия дружбы. Часть 1 Celestia assigning new mission for Twilight S1E02.png|Магия дружбы. Часть 2 Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png|Приглашение на бал Gilda loses her cool S1E05.png|Заносчивый грифон Sprinkle Medley flies past Twilight and Spike S1E06.png|Хвастунишка Ponies noticed the smoke S01E07.png|Укрощение дракона Sprinkle Medley and Rainbowshine high-hoof S1E11.png|Последний день зимы Celestia appears S1E13.png|Осенний забег Rarity dances during Rainbow Dash's second phase S1E16.png|Звуковая радуга Fluttershy being mobbed S1E20.png|Секреты дружбы Rarity eyes other ponies suspiciously S01E22.png|Птица Феникс The teacher sees Rarity's new cutie mark S1E23.png|История знаков отличия Canterlot castle wide view S1E26.png|Самый лучший вечер Второй сезон Orange Swirl, Sprinkle Medley, and Sweetie Drops fall in love with Smarty Pants S2E03.png|Нулевой урок Shoeshine running away S2E04.png|Затмение Луны Crowd watching Sweetie Belle and her sister run S02E05.png|Настоящие сёстры Building a snowpony S2E11.png|Канун Дня горящего очага Amethyst Star, Sprinkle Medley and Cloud Kicker S02E15.png|Сверхскоростная Соковыжималка 6000 Big Finish to song S2E18.png|Настоящий друг Iron Will walking S02E19.png|Настоять на своём Everypony else S02E20.png|Давно пора The pegasi celebrating S2E22.png|Ураган Флаттершай The bakers with the dessert not revealed yet S2E24.png|Загадочное преступление в поезде Дружбы Princess Cadance getting into wedding wagon S2E26.png|Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2 Третий сезон Pinkie Pie clones forming a crowd S3E03.png|Слишком много Пинки Пай Crowd staring at CMC S03E04.png|Плохое яблоко Spike holds Fluttershy S3E05.png|Магическая дуэль Shoeshine dodging Scootaloo S3E6.png|Неспящие в Понивилле Kicking the clouds S3E7.png|Академия Чудо-молний Angel, Sprinkle Medley, and Shoeshine on the train S03E11.png|Только для любимцев Rainbow Dash and relative 2 S3E12.png|Игры, в которые играют пони Ponies singing on roofs S3E13.png|Загадочное волшебное лекарство Четвёртый сезон Worried ponies in Canterlot S4E1.png|Принцесса Искорка. Часть 1 Princess Twilight takes flight S4E02.png|Принцесса Искорка. Часть 2 Cheese in the middle of a party S4E12.png|Гордость Пинки Townsponies gathering S4E13.png|Будь проще! Zipporwhill and her dad in the audience S4E14.png|Ванильная пони Breezies fluttering over Ponyville S4E16.png|Быть Бризи непросто Ponies clapping S4E19.png|Помощь Крошки Бель Crowd singing along S4E20.png|Прыжок веры Pinkie's book auction continues S4E22.png|Честная сделка Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 3 S4E24.png|Эквестрийские игры Wonderbolts and Pegasi flying toward Tirek S4E25.png|Королевство Искорки. Часть 1 Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png|Королевство Искорки. Часть 2 Пятый сезон Sunshower overseeing the cloud transportation S5E5.png|Спасибо Танку за воспоминания Sunshower Raindrops and Sprinkle Medley shocked S5E7.png|Заводи новых друзей, но не забывай Дискорда Ponies outside Carousel Boutique S5E9.png|Кусочек жизни Ponies frightened by the Tantabus S5E13.png|Снятся принцессам волшебные овцы? Rainbow -This is the best thing ever!- S5E15.png|Рарити идёт по следу! Sprinkle Medley puts up a new flag pole S5E18.png|В поисках утраченного знака Twilight and Spike walking around town S5E22.png|А что с Дискордом? Ponies shocked about Applejack's question S5E24.png|Гвоздь программы Several ponies smiling and happy S5E26.png|Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 ''My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Игры дружбы'' Portal showing Sprinkle Medley and Serenity at Rainbow Falls EG3.png Шестой сезон Audience of ponies S6E4.png|Знаки отличия Twilight goes looking for Starlight Glimmer S6E6.png|Никаких вторых шансов Derby foals racing around the bend S6E14.png|Не ставь карт впереди пони Cutie Mark Crusaders walking through Ponyville S6E19.png|Виноваты знаки отличия Pegasi move storm clouds to the Castle of Friendship S6E21.png|За всем не угонишься Full view of Ponyville Hospital surgery theater S6E23.png|Где скрывается ложь Net-carrying Pegasi catch Sky Stinger S6E24.png|Высший пилотаж Седьмой сезон Буря эмоций Shining Armor and Cadance look at cake painting S7E3.png Shining Armor and Cadance looking at shield stand S7E3.png Shining Armor "it's small like her!" S7E3.png Shining Armor and Cadance crying together S7E3.png Spearhead "say no more" S7E3.png Родительская опека Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png Ponies in the private seating box S7E7.png Scootaloo introduces Bow and Windy to her friends S7E7.png Apple Bloom -are you excited to see Rainbow Dash-- S7E7.png Windy Whistles excited to watch Rainbow perform S7E7.png Windy Whistles -we never bothered to come- S7E7.png Bow Hothoof -if Rainbow Dash isn't a Wonderbolt- S7E7.png Bow Hothoof -but now, she is!- S7E7.png Scootaloo recounting Rarity Investigates! S7E7.png Bow and Windy happy for Rainbow Dash S7E7.png Windy Whistles -what a gripping tale!- S7E7.png Bow Hothoof -you really know your Rainbow Dash history- S7E7.png Bow and Windy wearing Rainbow paraphernalia S7E7.png Bow Hothoof cheering for Rainbow Dash S7E7.png Windy Whistles cheering for Rainbow Dash S7E7.png Bow Hothoof's cheering attracts ponies' eyes S7E7.png Windy Whistles' cheering attracts ponies' eyes S7E7.png Ponies in private box back away from Bow and Windy S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Bow and Windy cheering more loudly than ever S7E7.png Rainbow Dash hears her parents' loud cheering S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Ponies lined up at Wonderbolts autograph signing S7E7.png Exterior shot of Wonderbolt Academy barracks S7E7.png Обратная сторона славы Pegasi flying through Cloudsdale S7E14.png Ponies arguing outside the Castle of Friendship S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle comes out of the castle S7E14.png Pearly Stitch complains about Alicorn Twilight S7E14.png Pinkie and Applejack sing to the crowd S7E14.png И нашим и вашим Ember and Thorax's Flame of Friendship party S7E15.png Грива в тебе не главное Davenport addresses a crowd outside his store S7E19.png Sprinkle Medley offers triple for Rarity's chaise S7E19.png Rarity being ignored again S7E19.png Davenport sells Rarity's yellow chaise S7E19.png Разное My Little Pony Spike.jpg Sprinkle Medley and Derpy re-colour fly by S1E11.png|Сезон 1 Building a snowpony S2E11.png|Сезон 2 Sprinkle Medley and Cloud Kicker about to kick clouds S3E7.png|Сезон 3 Ponies clapping S4E19.png|Сезон 4 Sunshower Raindrops and Sprinkle Medley shocked S5E7.png|Сезон 5 Net-carrying Pegasi catch Sky Stinger S6E24.png|Сезон 6 en:Sprinkle Medley/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей